


"You're holding back"

by rafaelswaithe



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Requested by @madforluna on Tumblr with the prompt “You’re holding back”





	"You're holding back"

The two of you were sat across from one another at the Grill, a soft smile on the witch’s lips as she finished laughing at a joke that you had just told. You had always loved her laugh, the sound like music to your ears. Not to mention the way that it seemed to make her eyes twinkle, her whole expression lighting up.

“I’m serious, Bon. Just ask Matt,” you said with a laugh of your own, smiling wide.

After months of you asking, she’d finally agreed to go out with you, and you could only hope that she was having as good of a time as you were. She’d had a lot of crappy experiences in her love life, first with Ben using her, then Jeremy cheating on her with a freaking  _ghost_. The last thing that she needed was another heartbreak, and you understood that better than anyone.

“I believe you, it’s just... geez. I don’t know how you managed to pull that off,” she said, shaking her head as she continued to smile across the table at you.

Reaching across the table, your hand moved to rest over hers, grasping her hand and turning it over to lace your fingers together. “Hey, I could always show you,” you shrugged, biting down on your lip in the center as you arched your brow at her.

Bonnie allowed you to grip her hand for a few moments before giving you a small smile, then pulling it away. She busied herself with her drink, taking a sip from it. “So…” she started, trying to change the subject. She had a feeling that you’d try to ask if everything was okay, and she didn’t want to answer that question just yet.

You nodded, smiling at the brunette, “So… how have you been doing? With everything?” you asked. You hated to bring it up, but you couldn’t help but wonder if she was truly okay. Everything with Jeremy was pretty recent, and in Mystic Falls, it seemed if there wasn’t one kind of drama, there was another. No one really got the opportunity to just breathe.

She considered her response carefully, and you watched her face go through several emotions — hurt, fear, regret, and lastly, acceptance. The last part bothered you more than you could truly admit. After all that she had been through, she deserved so much better than how she’d been treated.

“I’m doing okay, given everything that’s been happening. It’s a day to day thing, you know?” she shrugged. “it seems like there’s always something going on, so it’s hard to just stop and focus on how I feel. First it was Tyler, then Jeremy, then my mom. There’s never time to just stop and breathe.”

You nodded as you listened to her, “You deserve this then. You should have the opportunity to have a break from it all and just enjoy your time with someone,” you spoke.

Looking across at Bonnie, you could see the stress weighing on her as if the emotion were visible to the naked eye. It bothered you, seeing her that way, and you just wished that you could help her feel better. Better about herself, about the situation with Jeremy, with her mom, with everything.

“Bon…” you spoke, reaching across the table and gripping her hand again, squeezing it gently. “Is there anything that I can do?”

Your thumb stroked against the back of her hand, and though she didn’t pull away this time, she let out a soft sigh. Looking down at the table, she shook her head and bit down on her lip in the center. “I don’t really think that there’s anything anyone can do.”

Though that’s what she said, you still couldn’t help but wonder if there was something —  _anything_ — that you could do to make her happy and get her mind off of everything. “I just want to make you feel better. I wish there was something that I could do,” you admitted, looking over at her, your eyes meeting her emerald green ones.

Bonnie gave you a small smile, but it didn’t meet her eyes. She wanted to tell you what would make everything better for her, what would take all of her stress and pain away, but she didn’t know how to put it into words, and definitely didn’t know how to ask for it.

Most of all, she was scared. Everything in her and her friends’ lives had been going downhill in the past months, and she was terrified of something else going wrong. Things couldn’t keep getting so screwed up. She couldn’t keep losing people.

She couldn’t lose you too.

Pulling her hand away again, Bonnie bit down on her lip. “Maybe I should go get us some drinks?” she suggested.

“You’re holding back,” you spoke, eyeing her a bit skeptically.

She sighed in response, looking down at the table once more. “Maybe I am,” she admitted.

“Why?” you asked, furrowing your brow as you looked over at her. You trusted her with anything, all that you wanted was for her to trust you in return.

“I… Y/N, I care about you. I like you, a lot, and I just can’t help feeling like if I own up to it and let it be known how I feel, that it’ll be ruined somehow, just like everything else in this stupid town,” Bonnie grumbled.

You bit down on your lip in the center, eyes lighting up with a twinge of hope. “You like me?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully, “Out of all of that, that’s what you picked up on?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “Can you blame me? Bonnie Bennett likes me,” you teased her.

She let out a laugh, shaking her head at you, “You’re ridiculous.”

You smirked at that, threading your fingers through hers. “It’s probably part of why you like me.”

After a moment, you looked over at her again, “Bonnie, I promise if you give me a chance, I’m not going anywhere. I would never do anything to hurt you, and I would do whatever I could to make you happy. All that you have to do is let me in.”

Bonnie shifted nervously in her seat, listening as you assured her of everything. She wanted to believe you. She was  _dying_  to believe you. She only hoped that if she gave you this chance, you’d be true to your word.

“The last person that I let in let me down,” she pointed out, talking about Jeremy.

“I know,” you replied, nodding lightly. “I’m not Jeremy, Bon… I won’t let you down. Just please, don’t hold back on me. We can take it one day at a time, just please let me show you how you deserve to be treated.”

Bonnie considered it all a bit longer before nodding, leaning across the table and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. “Fine… one day at a time. On one condition,” she spoke, beginning to smile.

“What’s that?”

“We’re getting cheese fries,” she answered, adding after a moment, “and you’re paying.”

You laughed, nodding lightly, “Anything for you.”


End file.
